Sugar It Destroys Me
by Goddesses of Insanity
Summary: Fun with jelly beans, and sugar, obviously.


Hello. This is Cammie and Mellie. We write stuff… together. We do have sperate things though, Cammie is quatre_no_tenshi and Mellie is ladyshinigami156, go check them out, at least Cammie's, she writes bunches more than Mellie does. Anyway, enjoy!

Sugar… It Destroys Me

"Hey guys!" Duo said as he walked into the room. The other four pilots were already inside, involved in various activities. "Guess what? I have jelly beans!" He looked insanely happy about this. Everyone was busy, but there's always time for jelly beans, so they got up. "Save the black ones for me." Duo said joyfully. "Ewww…" replied the other four boys in unison. "Yeah… what's wrong with them?" he said popping a handful into his mouth. Quatre looked as if he was about to barf. In all the confusion, Wufei had slipped away with the bag of jelly beans and was sorting them by color, placing the black ones in a pile away from the others, on the table. "There… perfect." He said and the others turned around. "The jelly beans have been purged from imperfection. Now, what colors do the rest of you want?" "Can't we just share the rest?" Quatre asked. "NO!!!!" Wufei yelled. Quatre backed up a little. "Ok. Then I want red." Trowa cleared his throat. Quatre looked at him then said "nevermind. I want yellow." Trowa nodded. "I want red." "I want green." Wufei said. "Heero?" Heero's eyes narrowed. "I don't eat sugar." He said. "It destroys me." "Well then, more for me!" Duo squeed as he lunged for the orange jelly beans. "Wait, wait, we should share." Quatre said stopping Duo from grabbing them all. "Well I'm the one that bought them." Duo pouted putting big chibi eyes in full effect. "Forget it Maxwell. If anything, you need less sugar than the rest of us, and who knows how much you had before you got here." After a bit more convincing, Duo obliged and they shared and they shared the orange jellybeans.

"Bomu!" Duo said. Everyone looked at him, then continued what they were doing before. Everyone ate their jelly beans and seemed to move on with their work, forgetting all about it. Not so. Later that night, or early the next morning, depending on your view of things, Duo snuck into the kitchen and took a cupful of sugar. He laughed evilly and dropped it. He then looked around suspiciously, swept it up, then took another cupful and laughed evilly. He took it to his room.

The next morning, some things barely recognizable as human were sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee. Heero's was black, Trowa's had cream but no sugar, Quatre's had so much sugar that it was floating on top, and Wufei was drinking tea. Duo came waltzing in, oddly four hours earlier than he usually woke up. He grabbed Quatre and, smiling, stepped out of the room. A moment later, Quatre ran in screaming and holding his chest. "Oh Allah! My heart! Ohh, it hurts!" He then collapsed on the floor. Everyone got up to see if he was OK. While they were occupied, Duo snuck in filled Heero's coffee cup with the cup of sugar and snuck back out. Quatre popped back up and smiled. "I'm fine now!" Trowa blinked a few times, Heero shrugged and sat back down and Wufei just stood there. Duo walked back in anxiously watching Heero as he took a sip of his now sugar-filled coffee. At first nothing happened, then, all of a sudden, he twitched, then spazzed, and then his mouth twisted into an eerie grin. Everyone at this point was staring at him. And just as fast as he had changed, he went back to normal. "This is turning out to be quite an eventful morning." Wufei said and Trowa nodded. Heero then noticed his coffee was getting cold, and since it is nasty when it is cold, he chugged down the rest of his cup. After chugging, he looked around and his eyes started getting really big. He grinned. Everyone else scooted back. Heero took a deep breath and everyone else held their breath in anticipation. Heero started talking… fast. And then, everyone realized their mistake-they had made another Duo. Horrors. 


End file.
